WO 2009/150165 discloses a filter device for filtering gaseous fluids, which has a housing which has at least one first housing part and a second housing part which axially abut each other in a flange region. Furthermore, the filter device has a plate-shaped filter element, which is equipped with a circumferential seal, which engages in the flange region. A “plate-shaped” filter element or plate filter element extends substantially in a plane which extends transversely to the flow direction.
In the known filter device, the first housing part has in the flange region a radial bearing face which faces the housing interior, while the seal has in the flange region a radial sealing face which faces away from the housing interior and comes to bear radially in a sealing manner against the one bearing face of the first housing part when in the assembled state. Furthermore, the seal is supported radially on the second housing part on a side facing the housing interior.
DE 44 12 474 A1 discloses an air filter device in which a plate-shaped filter element with a circumferential seal engages in a flange region in which two housing parts border each other. The first housing part has in the flange region an axially open, circumferential receiving groove, into which the seal is axially inserted. The second housing part has an axially projecting, circumferential web, which is supported axially on an axial sealing face of the seal in the region of the receiving groove. In this air filter device, the two housing parts do not come to bear against each other directly, but only indirectly, namely via the seal.
A further filter device of this type is known from EP 1 647 701 B1.